


Drips and Drabs

by resolutioninclockwork



Series: A Breach in Time and Space [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolutioninclockwork/pseuds/resolutioninclockwork
Summary: There are several scenes that I've written out, but they don't fit in the main work. They may contain a little bit of additional context, though, so I figure I'll drop them here.Most of this will be other perspectives or conversations where Lu is not present, because you can bet your sweet bippy that they're discussing things without her.Each one will be tagged with the associated chapter for ease of reference. :)





	1. Chapter 2 - Snippets of unheard conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to provide the dialogue from when Lu steps away to get pizza. The group puts on a fairly calm face, but they're definitely not inclined to accept Lu or her stories without discussion or skepticism.

“I do not know if I can accept what she says. It seems outlandish.” Cassandra’s voice was pitched low so that only Max and Varric could hear her. Lu had stepped away to answer the door, and everyone seemed more than a little shell shocked. 

“I agree. We can’t discount where we are, though – this place is impossible enough, and it’s not like this is the first impossible thing we’ve encountered.” Max smiled, chuckling a little under his breath to mask the concern he knew his face would otherwise show. He didn’t know how long she’d be gone, and couldn’t risk letting her see too much.

“A fair point. I do not believe that this woman is a threat, even if she is lying. She seems somewhat… haphazard, if you will.” Varric laughed at that, nodding. 

“Lu isn’t a physical threat, no. What if she’s right, though? It would be like meeting a character from one of my books – well, one that isn’t Tales of the Champion. Can you blame the girl for being off her game?”

“She’s scared, but she invited us into her home anyways. A small home, with no servants, and no others in earshot. She knows who we are, so she also knows that we know how to defend ourselves. I think we need to listen to her. We need whatever information she can give, whether it’s correct or not.” Dorian leaned over from the chair, smirking slightly at the glare on Cassandra’s face. “That was genuine fear when she spoke up. Whatever this is, whatever she knows – she genuinely wants to help.”

“I agree.” Hawke piped up from the loveseat, and Alistair nodded beside her. “Let’s ride this out, see what she says. If there’s a problem, we can fight our way out. Otherwise, we’re stuck unprepared on the side of a mountain, in the snow, with no magic to get home. I say we wait to pass judgment.”

Just then, Lu wandered back in with her arms full of boxes, and they turned their conversation to discussions of melted cheese and pepperoni.


	2. Chapter 5 - Varric and Hawke – during shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric and Hawke have a chat while Lu is out with Dorian and Alistair.

“Got a minute, Varric?”

 

The dwarf craned his neck to look at Hawke as she made her way up the stairs. He’d ensconced himself up here at the first opportunity, snagging a blank spiral notebook and a few of Lu’s miracle pens. The open loft let him hear most of what was going on downstairs, and he found he liked the view out the little window behind the desk.

 

“For you? I have several. What can I do for you, Hawke?” He turned to face her with a smile as she entered the room, then rethought that expression when he saw her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

She headed towards the couch, then thought better of it and proceeded to pace slowly around what little floor space left in the room. “I don’t know, Varric. I can’t put my finger on it.”

 

Concerned, he set aside his writing and turned the chair to face her. “Okay. Talk it out.”

 

Hawke continues her circuit, getting progressively twitchier as she moves. “I don’t know, Varric. I mean, I’m the Champion of Kirkwall, right? I’ve been a character in your stories for years. Why does this feel different?”

 

“Ahhh. That’s what got you? I’m sure it’s the same thing here, Hawke. Your story is just too-“

 

“No, Varric. It isn’t. She said that I’m not always _me_. That there are different versions of me. What if she’s right?” He hadn’t heard that particular tension in her voice for a long time, and Varric was starting to get concerned.

 

“Shit, Hawke. I wouldn’t take it too seriously. You know how different my book is from what happened.”

 

“Varric, you wrote about what I _did_ , not what I would or could do. It also means that maybe there’s a story where Bethy…“ Her voice chokes off, and suddenly the enormity of what she’s saying hits him.

 

“You think things could have been different.”

 

“Of course I do, Varric. What if I could have saved her? How can I live with that? What if there’s a story where I could have save Mother? Or where Carver didn’t have to run off to the Wardens?”

 

“What if you couldn’t? What if there’s a story where the Qunari take over the city? You can’t get lost in the what-ifs, Hawke. You’ll go crazy.”

 

“I feel like I already am, Varric. What if I don’t make it out of the Fade? Fenris will never forgive me. I could genuinely die when we go back. It’s not that different than any other fight, and I guess I knew that going in, but… It’s different now. I don’t know why.” She growled softly, then flopped on her back onto the bed.

 

“You’re thinking about it too much, Hawke. You gotta find some way to distract yourself. Nothing really changed – it’s just a different way of looking at things.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Of course I do. Everything is fine, and even if things don’t go the way Lu says they will, we’ll be as prepared as we can be. I’m sure she has something here that can give us an edge.”

 

The sigh that Hawke lets loose is powerful, and he can feel her relaxing even from across the room.

 

“Varric, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“You’ll never have to find out, Hawke.”

 

She grinned at him as she got up, shaking out her shoulders a bit before heading back downstairs. The icy dread in his gut, however, didn’t seem to be so easy to talk down.


	3. Chapter 5 - Dorian and Alistair – in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Alistair take some time to chat and regain their bearings while Lu shops. (Occurs during Chapter 5)

“Alistair, you have to slow down. People are starting to stare.” Dorian hustled after the taller man as they jostled their way to the doors. He’d directed them towards the exit, and Alistair had taken each step just a little faster. He didn’t seem to hear Dorian’s comment, either, as he continued to gently force his way through the bustle.

 

When they emerged into the bright, cold parking lot, Alistair veered to the side and made his way towards a bench against the wall. He’d already seated himself by the time Dorian caught up, and the mage settled in next to him.

 

He waited patiently while Alistair visibly wrestled with his thoughts, and was prepared when he finally spoke up.

 

“We’re a game to them, Dorian. Solona was a game. Killing darkspawn was a game. Duncan’s death was a game. How is that entertainment?” His voice was so quiet, his body so rigid, that Dorian couldn’t tell whether he was devastated or furious. Possibly both.

 

“Is it any different than one of Varric’s ridiculous books? If we hadn’t met Hawke, wouldn’t it just be a story to us as well?” Dorian tried to keep his tone low and even, but the same thoughts had been plaguing him, and he wasn’t entirely convinced.

 

“I don’t know. Maker, I don’t know.” Alistair ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it a bit, and Dorian pushed the little chuckle at the motion he’d seen Lu mirror into the back of his mind.

 

“Why does it bother you so much? We can’t say for sure that their decisions alter ours – maybe someone here saw the decisions that were made, and wrote alternate choices. We can’t know.”

 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

 

“Fair point. Likely both.” He paused, pondering. “That isn’t all of it, though, and we both know it. Was it really so bad that the poor old woman mistook you for my lover?”

 

The expression on Alistair’s face answered before the words made their way out. “Maker, no! It wasn’t that at all, Dorian. I apologize – I didn’t mean – Ugh.”

 

“There, now. Calm yourself. I suspected as much.” Dorian patted Alistair’s shoulder, then stood up. “Why don’t we head back to the carriage, and you can tell me all about it?”

 

“I don’t know that I want to talk about it, Dorian.” Alistair stood and moved towards the parking lot, letting Dorian take the lead.

 

“Well, you’ll speak with me about it, or you’ll speak with Lu. She’s rather perceptive, you know.”

 

“Maker’s balls. I just – that’s the first time that’s ever happened, you know? No one has ever mistaken me for someone’s lover before, and I realized that I might have _died_ and never really…you know…”

 

“Kaffas! You’re joking.”

 

“If only I were. Solona wasn’t interested, and then she died. By the time I could see anything beyond my immediate duties, I was so swept up in Warden business that I never…”

 

“Were there no whorehouses? Surely you’ve…”

 

“Dorian!” _Maker, but that blush really is lethal._

 

“I had to ask. You cannot fault me for that.” When they got to the car, Dorian paused to fiddle with the keys. He’d seen Lu hit a button to unlock the doors... _Apparently locks look the same here as they do there._ The car beeped, and they both slid into the back seat.

 

“No, I guess not. I mean, yes, I’ve…but…”

 

“Yes, yes. I believe I understand. What do you plan to do about it, dear Alistair?”

 

“What can I do about it? We have responsibilities. There isn’t time.”

 

“Nonsense. If the Herald of Andraste and the leader of the Inquisition can find time to woo, so can you.”

 

“Dorian…”

 

“I am deadly serious, Alistair. You are cranked like a trebuchet, and we need to find somewhere to point you.”

 

“Maker’s balls, Dorian!”

 

“Shush. I jest, but this is a serious matter.” He leaned back against the leather of the seat, tapping his chin.

 

“I don’t need your help on this!”

 

“Obviously you do. It bothers you more than you like to admit, and I believe I can assist. Count yourself lucky that I’m so generous with my efforts.”

 

“Generous? You’re just being nosy, Dorian.”

 

“That changes nothing.”

 

They turned at the rattle of wheels behind them and spotted Lu with an overburdened cart full of groceries and equipment, and Dorian filed away all that he’d discovered. There were things to be done, after all, and then he could get down to business.


	4. Chapter 8 - Alistair, Hawke, and Max

When he noticed she was asleep, he gently lowered her onto the cot and tucked her in. The entire afternoon had been surreal, and he wasn’t sure what to do with the information Lu had provided.

 

Hawke made her way back to the couch, and Alistair moved to sit with her. She wasn’t looking too good with the revelations of the last hour or so, either.

 

“This is some shit.” She cradled her head in her hands, slumping into the plush cushions.

 

“Yeeeeah, it is.”

 

“How do you make peace with someone else pulling your strings like that?”

 

“Well, how do you know they were?”

 

Hawke blinked at him and frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“How do you know they didn’t take what you did and make up stories about the other decisions you could have made?” He shrugged, lowering his head and picking at the hem of his sweater.

 

“But why… How… I don’t know. Does it even matter?”

 

“No, it doesn’t.” Max shuffled up beside them, while Dorian scooted off towards the kitchen. Hawke scooted over a bit, and Max took the seat on her other side. “We can’t change what we’ve done. We can’t worry about who else we might have been, or what other decisions might have done for us. Lu was right – it’s an uncomfortable distraction.”

 

“Right. There’s nothing we can do about it now. But, if she’s right about what we’ve done so far, she’s probably right about what’s to come. We have to consider what she has to say.” Alistair shifted and nodded as Hawke spoke, visibly rolling the words around in his mind.

 

“That’s more my problem than yours, Hawke. If this works, you both move on.” Max looked mildly uncomfortable at the thought.

 

“We don’t have to. If you take on what’s left of the Grey Wardens, you’ll need a new Warden Commander. And we still have to figure out what to do about Weisshaupt. If we know what’s coming, we can plan ahead and maybe curb the worst of it.” Alistair frowned, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him.

 

“We’ll handle Weisshaupt. If there’s gonna be trouble there, it’ll be better to have a group to handle it. I’ll see who I can round up. Alistair, you should stick around. The Wardens that are left know who you are, and you’re by far the most experienced leader they have left.”

 

“I know. I did rather like the idea of running off to be an anonymous nug farmer or something, though.”

 

“Do you know anything about nugs?” Max smirked at him, and Alistair chuckled.

 

“Not a thing. Leliana could help, though.”

 

“Right. In her spare time, you mean.” Max laughed, and they all lowered their heads a bit as Lu shifted in her sleep.

 

“Shush now. Like it or not, she has information that you need, Max. You have to talk to her.” Hawke nudged at Max’s leg, and he nodded.

 

“I will, once I figure out what to say.”

 

“Say you’re sorry, then ask her for help.”

 

“I already apologized, Hawke.”

 

“Do it again. She’s never had to fight like us, Max. She lives up here in the mountains, all by herself. How much confrontation do you really think she has?”

 

“That’s…. a valid point. Alright, I’ll try to speak with her.”

 

“Good.” Hawke nudged Alistair with her other leg, then smirked.  “You like her, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Of course not. That’s why your face is glowing.” Hawke and Max both chuckled as she teased at him, and Alistair peeked over his shoulder just in time to see Bear stick his nose in Lu’s ear. He smothered his own laugh, quickly turning back to the other two and trying to school his features. They were looking at him with carefully serious faces, and Hawke was arching a brow at him.

 

“Not a word, you two. Not. A. Word.”


	5. Chapter 8 - The Dream

Alistair squeezed her hands once more, then gently moved them to her lap. She smiled weakly up at him, already feeling drained and dreading the conversations to come – and the loss of this quiet, private moment. “I’m glad you’re here, Alistair.”

 

“I’m sure someone else would have known what to do. I was just the closest.” His cheeks pinked a little, and she curled her fingers together to keep from reaching out to feel the warmth of that flush.

 

“It wouldn’t have been the same. I’m glad _you_ are here.” His eyes widened a little at that, and she almost missed the surge of _something_ in his expression. Almost.

 

“Ah. Well, uh, thank you.” He diverted his gaze for a moment, then looked back at her. She could feel the little _click_ of connection, and she saw when he felt it as well. His eyes dropped slightly, focusing on her mouth, and she bit her bottom lip in instinctive response. His breath caught, and he leaned forward slightly. When she mirrored the action, he licked his bottom lip.

 

She hadn’t even realized that she’d made a noise until he hummed a wordless query. She lifted her hand to his cheek, brushing her thumb along the corner of his mouth.

 

She couldn’t say who shifted forward then, but suddenly his lips were fire against hers. She slid her hand up into his hair, pulling them closer together, and he groaned into her mouth.

 

She could feel that sound in every nerve, and it was _perfect_. His hands skimmed up the outsides of her thighs to curl around her waist, and she found herself straddling his lap. He settled her in place, pulling her close as her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

He was so _warm_ , blazing through their clothes as she pressed herself against him. The tingling heat of his palms slowly worked their way up her back, the fingers of one hand winding in her hair as she yielded her mouth to his eager kiss. His hips rocked up against hers and she could feel how _ready_ he was. It felt like a feedback loop – her eagerness made him harder, and his arousal fed hers.

 

She hadn’t felt his other hand slide under her shirt, but it was burning against the skin between her shoulder blades. He set the pace and she rocked against him, dragging her fingernails against the bare skin of his perfect shoulders. _Wait…when did he take off his shirt?_

 

It didn’t matter – she couldn’t get enough of him. The hand in her hair curled into a fist, and he tilted her head back and to the side to kiss down her jaw. She didn’t know how much longer she could wait – years of dreams, of fantasies, and he was there and eager and he wanted her _so much –_

 

When his tongue wormed its way into her ear canal, she grimaced and jerked away. It wasn’t Alistair, though – she’d dozed off on the cot near the fire, and Bear was nosing around her face to wake her up. Her dream companion was sitting on the couch nearby, speaking in subdued tones with Hawke and Max.

 

_Fuuuuuuuck._


	6. Chapter 11 - The SMUUUUUUUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of chapter 11.

He stood, slowly making his way towards her and twining his fingers with hers. She could see the nerves dancing across his face, his hand trembling in hers, so she stepped forward and urged his arms around her. One hand reached up – up! – to curl behind his neck and pull his mouth back to hers. The stretch made her back arch a little, and she raised up on her toes to get a better angle. He didn’t move his hands at first, letting them splay across her back and occasionally curling his fingers as their tongues danced. He gripped a little more tightly when she brushed a fingertip against the back of his ear, and they both groaned when she felt his arousal straining between them. With a breathless smirk, she pulled back and locked eyes with him, her hands moving to the zipper of his hoodie. He chewed his lower lip as she dragged the metal tab downwards, exposing the t-shirt he’d gotten with the suit. The memory of him stepping out of the dressing room, wrapped in charcoal that looked for all the world was made for him, made her lick her lips and hum a little. She desperately needed to find a reason to see him in that again before he left.

 

She pushed all thoughts of leaving out of her mind as the fabric parted fully, letting her guide it over his shoulders.  He pulled back just enough to slide his arms out of the sleeves, then skimmed his hands down her sides as she tossed it to the sofa. Her fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt, sliding it upwards a bit, and he flushed brightly.

 

“Getting shy on me, Ali? Or do you want me to go first?”   
  
“Maker, _yes_. Please take this off.” He groaned his assent, dipping forward to nuzzle at her neck. She chuckled and leaned back a bit, tugging the sweater upwards. He watched her so intently, so hungrily, that she had to pause for a moment.   
  


“No. You should do it.” She let the fabric go but kept her arms draped above her head, and he made this guttural, low whimper as he slid his hands beneath. He pressed his palms against her as he guided the knit fabric up her torso, sliding up her sides and her arms as he pulled the garment away. That left her in a worn camisole and her bra, suddenly wishing she’d thought to put on something a little sexier – but he didn’t seem to notice at all. He was too busy devouring her with his eyes, hands returning to skim across her torso. He reached for the hem of the camisole, eyes flicking to hers in question, then repeated the process he’d done with the sweater. His palms were _fire_ on her skin, and she arched into his touch. His fingers left tingling trails as they dragged up her back and arms, then flung the faded fabric to the side. She automatically reached back and unhooked her bra, reaching one arm around to hold it in place as his hands dropped to her shoulders. Deft, strong fingers plucked at the straps and tugged them down her arms, and she let it fall to the floor. He stared at her for several heartbeats, eyes tracing her from head to toe, and she felt him move before she saw it. He _lunged_ for her, tipping her back onto the bed and burying his face in her neck. She’d never seen anyone move so quickly – but he wasn’t sloppy. He had one arm around her with his hand between her shoulder blades, pinned between her and the mattress. The other braced him above her, keeping his weight from bearing down on her completely. One of his legs slipped between hers and she groaned as he bore down a little against her hip, palpably straining against the denim of his jeans.

 

He nipped his way down her neck, across her collarbone – then gasped and backed away a bit. “Maker, Lu – I’m so-“

 

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him back down to her. She kissed him deeply, hungrily, and felt him melt above her. When the nerves had abated, she pulled back and dropped a kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

“Fair’s fair, Ali. Lose the shirt.” He nodded quickly and leaned back to tug it over his head. As he moved, she spoke quietly. “I want you, Alistair. You’re not going to break me just from a little excitement, so please try not to worry too much. However…. I have an idea.” When the shirt disappeared, she reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss. They both moaned at the skin to skin contact, and it took significantly more willpower than she expected to pull away.

 

“Roll over. Onto your back.” She grinned wickedly, and the barest flash of nerves flickered in his eyes before he obeyed. She curled her body against his, and his arms draped around her.

 

“I think you’re wound a bit tight. Let’s relieve some pressure, eh?” He blinked owlishly at her, momentarily confused, then gasped as she slid her hand down his torso. He pulled his own hand away, gripping the sheets as she explored. She didn’t waste a lot of time, though – moments later, she was tugging at the button fly of his jeans.

 

“Is this okay, Ali? Can I touch you?” He whimpered and nodded, so she popped the button free and tugged the zipper down. He groaned and arched into her touch, and she smiled up at him. All that remained between her fingers and his shaft was the thin fabric of his smalls, and she could feel the heat radiating through.

 

“I want to take off your jeans. And these.” She tugged lightly at the fabric of his smalls. “And then I want to touch you. I want to release some of this tension so you can relax. We have all night, Alistair, and I want to make good use of it.”

 

He groaned deeply, hips rocking into her palm for an instant before he scrambled to help her peel his jeans and smalls down his legs. It was only a little awkward with the jumble of limbs, but she got up on her knees to assist a little better. If clothed Alistair was a delight, then naked Alistair was… she couldn’t come up with a word to describe how glorious he was. Every inch of his body was hard muscle, with just the slightest cushion of softness at his gut. Years of fighting and traveling had sculpted him beautifully, and even laid out bare on her faded plaid quilt he radiated power. He trembled slightly, nervous and shy under her scrutiny, and it was only through herculean effort that she didn’t immediately pounce on him. Instead, she leaned over to press light kisses to his stomach, slowly working her way upwards. Her fingers traced the line of his kneecap, trailing their way up his thigh in time with her gradual pace. She had to stretch a bit, but she managed to work her way up his neck and jaw, and kissed him deeply just as her hand wrapped around his shaft. The groan he made was pure, unfiltered lust. He was skin-clad iron in her hand, throbbing with his racing pulse, and suddenly she needed _more_. She hummed into his mouth, stroking him slowly and reveling in the moment for as long as she could handle. It wasn’t long before she pulled back a bit, breaking the kiss with a soft groan.

 

“Can I use my mouth, Alistair?”

 

“Maker’s breath, Lu. I’m not…. I can’t…”

 

“I know. That’s what this is for.”

 

“Then yes. _Please_.”

 

She didn’t hesitate. There was no teasing trail down his body, no light nips or licks – no, she slid down and settled between his legs as quickly as she could, kneeling and bent over his hips. He tilted his head to watch her as she grinned up at him, flicking her tongue out to tease at the tip of his shaft.

 

“I’d recommend another pillow, if you’re gonna watch. You don’t need a neck cramp.”

 

He scrubbed a hand across his face, eyelids fluttering for an instant, then grabbed the additional pillow and propped himself up. She waited, forcing her hands to splay on his thighs, thumbs caressing the sensitive skin on the inside of each. When he was settled, she leaned forward and wrapped both her hands around the base of his shaft, holding him steady as her tongue swirled around the tip. Both of his hands fisted in the quilt on either side of him, and she could feel him struggling to hold his hips still. It wouldn’t take much to set him off like this, and she was eager to topple him into oblivion for a moment. She couldn’t help but savor the salty tang of his arousal, flicking her tongue at the tip of his length to gather it all. A heartbeat later she was sliding him past her lips and he was holding back his moans, moving one hand up to cover his mouth. He was struggling valiantly to keep his control, and she found it terribly sweet – but also utterly unnecessary. She reached a hand up to caress the fist buried in the quilt, stroking it gently with her fingertips, then grabbing it and gently guiding it towards her. She tugged at his fingers, uncurling them, then slid them into her hair. He stared at her, almost uncomprehending, as she bobbed slowly up and down. She sealed her lips around him and sucked gently, and his hips lurched a little. When he clutched her tighter with the hand in her hair and she moaned, it clicked into place for him. And then he was guiding her, pushing her just a little farther, eager but tentative in his instruction. Meanwhile, she moved her hands back – one wrapped around the base of his shaft, pumping in time with her motions, while the other rolled his sac gently across her fingertips.

 

Her guess was correct – it really wasn’t very long at all before he was driving upwards with jerky, desperate motions. He tried to warn her, tried to give her the opportunity to pull away, but she was having none of it. She felt it in the tension in his legs, the pounding rhythm of his pulse, and drew him in deeply as he crested. She drank greedily, riding the pulses of his climax as he urged her on, the fist in her hair very gently nudging her to take him deeper. She obliged, pushing slightly farther with each bobbing stroke. By the time he was spent, he was bumping against the back of her throat. She hollowed her cheeks and pulled back, letting him loose with a soft popping noise, and flicked her gaze up to his face. He was breathing heavily, mouth hanging open, eyes glazed and shining. It took him several beats to put his thoughts together, but soon he was firmly guiding her back up his body with the fist in her short locks. He wasn’t rough, but he had definitely tossed aside the soft and fluffy approach. He didn’t speak, either – when she was within range, he sealed his mouth against hers, groaning as he tasted himself on her tongue. His other hand moved to trace along her back, pressing her against him.

 

When he finally pulled away, he huffed a soft laugh and nuzzled at her cheek. “I’m going to need a minute after that.”

 

“Well, that was the idea. Now you’re not so worked up. You can relax.”

 

“True. Smashing idea, Lu. Now, let’s get those trousers of yours off. You are terribly overdressed for this party.”

 

He rolled her onto her back, hand still fisting her hair, holding her tightly against him. His kiss had lost a bit of that harsh, needy edge and transitioned into something more akin to a deep, unquenchable thirst. It no longer felt like he was about to combust – no, this was the sweet burn of a banked fire, and he focused it entirely on her. Lu groaned deeply as his weight pressed down on her, trapping her under his bulk. She was struck by how vulnerable she felt – she was literally at his mercy, completely unable to shift him without his own assistance. It was a little terrifying, and yet… She trusted him. He was paying rapt attention as he kissed her, resting the weight of his upper body on the elbow crooked behind her head. His other hand cradled her cheek for a moment, then slipped down to trace the lines of her body. She could feel the weight of his focus as he explored her, noting every arch, twitch, and whimper he got out of her.

 

Gradually he pulled his mouth from hers, moving to drop open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and up to her ear. He chuckled softly as he flicked his tongue out, teasing the lobe gently and pulling a soft gasp from her. “You liked doing this to me, didn’t you?”

 

“Mnnh – of course I did. You made such good noises, and-“ She cut off with a shudder as he nipped at her earlobe, grinding down on her at the same time.

 

“I see why. This _is_ fun.” He traced the outer curve of her ear with his tongue, and she felt the heat of his breath tingling against the moistened skin. It made her tremble and moan softly, but it was his low, delighted laugh that really set her skin afire. “You were very nice not to tease me, Lu. I don’t know if I can promise the same.” With that, he made his way down her neck, nipping and kissing and sucking tiny marks into her skin. She arched and rolled against him a little when he bit at her shoulder, and she felt his smirk as he dove back in for another go. She tilted her head for him in encouragement, and he sank his teeth into her tender flesh. It wasn’t enough to break skin, but it was deliciously sharp and she moved a hand to cover her mouth and stifle the aching moan that bubbled up.

 

“Oh, that was _good_. You really like that.” She couldn’t put together the words of affirmation she wanted, because he was back at it in a flash and all she could do was _feel_ for a brief moment. She couldn’t reconcile the familiar voice in her ear, the feel of his mouth on her, the weight of him bearing down… The growing swell of him nudging against her thigh. He wasn’t supposed to be real, but he was there and on top of her and he _wanted_ her.

 

He pulled back a bit, making his way down her collar bone, then pulled back and winced a little. “Oops. I might have left a mark.”

 

“Don’t you dare apologize for that, unless it’s followed by a promise to put one on the other side.” She wriggled under him, rolling her hips in an attempt to distract him. “I like your enthusiasm.”

 

“Reeeally? Well then.” He chuckled and dipped his head again, mouthing his way down her collarbone and her sternum, nuzzling her breasts as he kissed his way between them. She arched a little, whimpering as he kept moving down, and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

 

“Did you want something, dear?”

 

“Ah…I guess I was expecting…”

 

“Oh right! Silly me.” He leaned back up, pressing gentle kisses all across her breasts – feather light, closed mouth pecks in a line that just barely missed her nipples. She groaned and dropped her head on the pillow, and his laughter rumbled up through her stomach. “I’m new to this, you know. Never seen these before. I have absolutely no idea what to do with them.” He nuzzled at the sensitive underside of her right breast, and she shivered as her skin prickled with gooseflesh and tingles. “Was there something specific you wanted?”

 

“Alistair, I swear to God.”

 

“Oooh. We’re swearing now. Let’s see if you’re still swearing if I do this…” His mouth latched onto her nipple and she shrieked a little, covering her mouth with her hand and dissolving into a confusing morass of giggles and soft whimpers. He grinned at her and pulled back, swirling his tongue around her hardening nub and watching her face as he teased at her. His free hand moved to caress her other breast, teasing at it with gentle fingers until all her giggling stopped and she was whimpering under his attention. He teased and pinched and flicked at both nipples, watching her closely after inflicting each new sensation. “Not swearing anymore. I don’t think those last bits were words, even. This is good, then?” She nodded vigorously, and he gave her other nipple a quick, firm nip before resuming his downward journey. She squealed again, giggling into her hand to try and muffle the noise. The people downstairs were bound to hear them eventually, but she wanted to at least make an attempt at courtesy. That is, until his lips reached her navel, and kept going.

 

“You’re still wearing things. This is a problem that we must address immediately. It’s been too long delayed.” He licked and nibbled at the skin just above the waist of her jeans, and she shuddered hard at the mere thought of him venturing lower. She didn’t have to think about it very long, though, because his hands were sliding down her body and unfastening the button faster than she could register. He had them unfastened and was tugging them down while she was still trying to get her bearings, and he ended up kneeling and lifting her entire lower half off the bed as he pulled them free. Suddenly she was left in nothing but her black panties and her fuzzy socks, splayed out where her limbs landed after he tossed the denim aside. She wanted to squirm or cover up a bit, but the weight of his gaze on her pinned her in place. He devoured her with his eyes, skating over every inch of her with a gentle but unclear expression. He moved his hands back to her hips, toying with the fabric of her panties, and looked back to her face. When she nodded, he curled his fingertips around the elastic and tugged them slowly, oh so slowly down her legs. He kept his palms pressed against her from hip to ankle, sliding them downwards with the scrap of satin. When he reached her feet, he tugged her socks off as well, tossing everything aside without even looking. Instead, his focus was on her ankle. He pressed his lips to the curve of it, large hand caressing the arch of her foot. He turned his gaze back on her, and all joking had disappeared. His brown eyes had darkened considerably, and she felt the mood shift into something much headier than it had been even a moment ago. He watched her for a long moment, just drinking in the image of her splayed out in front of him, and then he was moving. He leaned forward, hands skimming the tops of her thighs as he dropped lower. Eager lips dropped hot kisses along the insides of her legs, moving from one to the other even as he locked his gaze with hers. Within moments, he was bent down with his thumbs dancing just below the junction of her thighs, his face close enough to her hip that she could feel his breath.

 

“Show me. Show me what you like, Lu. Please.” There was nothing on Earth – hell, likely nothing on any world at all – that could have stifled the moan she let out at his words. She slipped her right hand down her body, curling her left at her breast, and she could hear his breath catch as he watched. His tongue slipped out to pull his lower lip into his teeth as he watched her fingers dip between her legs, and she flushed brightly at the attention. She’d never touched herself for anyone before, and his focus on her was a weighty fuel for her arousal. And oh, sweet Maker or God or whatever, was she aroused. She’d never been so slick, and she found her rhythm instantly – sliding her clit between her two stroking fingers, caressing her lips and teasing at her entrance. He groaned deeply and flicked his eyes back and forth from the hand between her legs to the expression on her face, watching intently. He kissed the inside of her knee, thumbs still stroking her thighs as she worked, watching with rapt attention as she rocked her hips into her hand. She could feel the tightening coil of her release, pressure building gradually with every stroke, and she let her head fall back as she pushed closer to the brink. She couldn’t look at him anymore - it was just too much, locking eyes with him while she was so displayed.

 

When her rocking hips started to stutter, he moved. Suddenly he was curled up beside her, his legs tangling around hers as he pressed his body against her side. One arm slid under her, cradling the back of her neck in his large palm and tilting her head in his direction, while his opposite hand skimmed down her arm to join hers between her legs. He gently nudged his way under her hand, matching his fingers to hers. “Show me, Lu.” She arched sharply, bucking hard into the heat of his hand, guiding his middle and ring fingers to just the right places to slide around her clit. Each stroke pushed his fingers closer to her entrance, and within moments he was sliding those two thick digits deep inside her. They both groaned, and he tilted her head to catch her lips as he pumped slowly, making sure to keep that slick, light friction on her clit with each stroke. She clutched at his hand and he curled his fingers, and the clench around his digits made him grind against her hip. “Come apart for me. Please.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper, strangled with his arousal and gravelly with the effort of keeping himself restrained. That’s all it took, though, and two thrusts later she was tumbling into oblivion. He swallowed her cries with a deep kiss, giving her low grunts and moans of approval in return. It felt endless, clutching at him as she rode wave after wave of trembling climax, crumbling and dissolving in his arms.

 

They didn’t waste much time with her recovery. His fingers withdrew and he brought them to his lips, tasting her juices and groaning softly. She pulled him in for another kiss, reveling in the traces of her arousal on his tongue. It only served to stoke the fires more, though, and within moments she was tugging him to roll on top of her. He obeyed without hesitation.

 

“Please, Alistair. Now.” Her legs hooked at his hips and tugged him close, and he let his head fall forward to rest on her shoulder. He took a deep, steadying breath, then slipped a hand between them. She could feel the handful of preparatory strokes he gave himself, and she caught her breath in anticipation. Then he was there, pushing oh so slowly inside, and she stopped thinking entirely. He rumbled against her neck, more a sensation than a noise, as he slowly drove forward. He stopped as she arched a little, giving her a moment to acclimate to his girth, then resumed as her heels pulled him towards her again. They kept up the slow, stuttered movements until he seated himself fully in her and they both let out shuddering groans. He nuzzled into her neck, dropping distracted kisses along the curve, and she tilted her head to let his mouth roam. He didn’t move his hips, though, apparently needing a moment to collect himself. When he was ready, he moved to catch her lips again and pulled his hips back slowly. They swallowed the soft noises they made, gasp and moan and whimper all trapped inside their mouths. When just the tip of his shaft was left inside her, he paused for a moment to wrap his arms around her before driving back in. It took him a few tries to find his rhythm, but when he did… It was slower than she expected, but it was strong and deep and his entire body rolled with it. He curled around her smaller form a bit, covering her completely except for her hands at his shoulders and her legs at his hips.

 

He pushed himself up a bit, and she saw that his eyes were closed in concentration. She moved a hand to brush against his cheek, fingertips smoothing at the lines across his brow. “Relax, love. Don’t think too hard. Just feel.” When his eyes fluttered open and locked with hers, she could feel the tingle of _something_ responding to the heat behind them.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Lu.” She shivered deeply, and he groaned as he felt her clench around him.

 

“I’m not made of glass, Alistair. If it hurts, I’ll tell you and you can back off a little.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise. Now show me what you want, Ali.”

 

There was no bracing for the shift. She watched his control unravel, watched the conscious rhythm falter until he was a stuttering, driving mess. He sat back on his knees, his hands moving to her hips to lift her up and meet his pounding hips. This was something she hadn’t expected, and the blend of surprise and the way her body responded to him set her head to spinning a bit. His fingertips dug into her hips, and the realization that there would be marks later pushed her farther into her arousal. She glanced up at him, and he was watching his shaft disappear inside her repeatedly, his mouth open slightly in an expression of unfettered desire.

 

He flicked his eyes up to her face, and whatever he saw there appeared to shake him out of his haze. He reached down and curled an arm behind her back, pulling her upright as he settled back on his heels. She swung upwards, feeling his other hand slip around to brace against her lower back as she locked her legs around his waist. He held every bit of her weight, settling her fully on him and holding her steady as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could really only wiggle a little bit and rock her hips on his hilted length at this angle, and he smirked at her as she experimented. The sensation of being completely off the ground made her a little uneasy, and her body tensed around him. He groaned in response, and she could feel him twitching and throbbing inside her. His pulse had to be hammering for her to feel him so intensely, and she leaned forward to whimper into his neck.

 

“I like you here. I like you wrapped around me like this.” His voice was so low that she almost missed that he was talking, and she pulled back a bit so she could kiss him. She used the opportunity to shift, rearranging her legs to brace on his hips so she had a little bit more balance. When she was settled, she deepened the kiss and started rocking on him, keeping the thrusts nice and deep. He clutched at her, holding her tightly as she moved on him, nearly whimpering into her mouth. He adjusted his position so he was a bit steadier on the mattress and pumped back up to meet her grinding thrusts. One of his hands slid up to fist in her hair and he tugged her head back, baring her neck and making her shudder deliciously. His tongue teased at the mark he’d left earlier, and with a deep groan he tilted her head and hitched her up a bit so he could give her a matching one on the other side. She gasped and bucked hard, and it started something of a feedback loop – her reaction urged him on, and he sank his teeth deeper into the soft flesh of her shoulder, which made her squirm and whimper in his arms and around his shaft. He pulled back enough to lick at the indentations of his teeth, and she hissed at the contrast of sensations. He dragged his lips up her neck to her ear, whispering softly even through the gritty strain of his arousal.

 

“I like marking you. I like seeing that I’ve touched you.”

 

She had to struggle to put the correct words together, so it took her a moment to respond. He slowed a bit, pulling back to peer at her face as she tried to arrange her response. “Ali, you perfect fucking man. Yes. Please.”

 

Her approval lit his face up, and he tipped her back to the bed. “Right then. But first… I want you to come apart for me.” He leaned back, shifting the angle of his shaft inside her and circling her clit with his thumb. She clenched hard around him, and he growled his approval at the flush creeping across her cheeks. He held her hip with his other hand, bracing her in place as he rocked into her. She covered her mouth with one hand, gripping at the quilt with the other, and moments later she dissolved again.

 

***

 

They finally wore themselves out completely just before dawn. There had been small breathers here and there, and they’d dozed off for a short time in the wee hours, but even then their hands had started wandering. By the time they finally collapsed, both of them were covered in love bites, scratches, fingerprint bruises, and looking utterly disheveled. Alistair curled on his side and snagged Lu around the waist, tucking her in as his little spoon, and she drifted off almost instantly into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. They awoke a scant few hours later to the smell of breakfast.

 

He was awake first, pressing gentle kisses to the space behind her ear when she finally roused to the world. “Good morning, dear,” he whispered.

 

“Wow. How are you not already downstairs? I can smell the food.”

 

“I wanted to wait for you.”

 

“…. You mean you want to hide behind me when we go downstairs so they hoot at me instead of you?”

 

“Mmmmmmaybe.” His soft chuckle rumbled against her back, and she could feel the smile spreading across her face.

 

“I’m flattered, Ali. You like me more than breakfast.”

 

“You know, I think I might.” The audible grumbling of his stomach punctuated the sentiment nicely, and she burst into giggles.

 

“Get dressed, you silly man, and we will face the music together.”


End file.
